Lower Noble Houses
The remaining Noble Houses among the Nobles of Aperion, after the Upper Noble Houses. These houses were established after the Upper Noble Houses under the jurisdiction of the Blood Kings. Most of the houses were imagined by Amadeus Flynn, although several did not come into existence until after his death. Iris Flynn is credited with strengthening and finalizing the lower houses during her long reign. While Lower Houses do not possess the same signifigance as the Upper Houses, they each have special roles in society, culture, and commerce that only they can fill. Sixth House of Medics Founder: FOUNDER FOUNDERNAME Location: Hyponia Date Founded: Blood 2 Current Head: Lord Firstname Lastname Heir: Heir Lastname Specialization: Medics The Sixth House is that of the Medics. They are located in Hyponia, where they have the best hospital in the nation as well as the best training facilities. Lords and Ladies of the medics are either doctors themselves, or excellent overseers if they aren't medically inclined. Seen as uppity by outsiders and some other houses, due to their heavily selective process and regard of themselves. They have better than normal relations with the Guild of Medics, because of the symbiotic relationship it provides. Seventh House of Shipwrights Founder: FOUNDER Brahe Location: Tillstand Date Founded: Blood 5 Current Head: Lord Firstname Brahe Heir: Heir Brahe Specialization: Shipwrights The Seventh house is that of the Shipwrights, master carpenters and constructers. Their ships stand for generations and they are tasked with constructing both ceremonial vessles and funeral barges for the Kings and Queens of Aperion. They use an apprentice system to train and instruct craftsmen from all over, and are known for their laid-back nature and willingness to allow anyone from any walk of life to train with them. They are a popular house with the Downlanders, on whom they rely for lumber and other supplies. However, because the Downlanders have little use for air ships, their relationship lacks the tension that was present with the once-mighty house of Oremasters. Eighth House of Cartographers Founder: FOUNDER Prescott Location: Sudbury Date Founded: Blood 13 Current Head: Lord Firstname Prescott Heir: Heir Prescott Specialization: Cartographers The House of Cartographers is renown for their massive library of maps and charts which they make freely available to the public, with proper registration. They also incorporated the now-fallen House of Navigation, when the final heir was murdered without any children and the house was never able to recover. They work out of a mostly univesity setup, charging tuition for students wishing to come and learn the art of cartography or navigation. SOMEWHERE is widely known as one of the safest cities to live in. Ninth House of Engineers Founder: Henry Millicer Location: Boleslaw Date Founded: Blood 57 Current Head: Lord Firstname Millicer Heir: Heir Millicer Specialization: Engineers The Ninth House of Engineers was the final house to be founded by King Amadeus, late into his reign. The field of engineering as well as the developemnt of areonautical engines was very new in the Blood Era, and the founding of the Ninth House shows the foresight the Great King Flynn possessed. Ignored for many years or treated as a "ceremonial house" by the other nobles and at times even the Monarch as well, the House of Engineering only became prominent in the early ERANAME era, due to the dramatic shift from Sail Ships to Engine Ships. Although they are not expressly at fault, the sudden surge in engine ships as opposed to purely sail ships is one of the factors that caused the House of Sailsmiths to topple. Tenth House of Brewmasters Founder: FOUNDER FOUNDERNAME Location: Bebidos Date Founded: Blood 84 Current Head: LADY FIRSTNAME DYNE Heir: Rojerio Dyne Specialization: Brewmasters The Tenth House is the house of Brewmasters. Founded by FOUNDER FOUNDERNAME, their seat is in Bebidos, the floating city located on the great inland sea. The House of Dyne is famous for their distilleries, with their most profitable export being rum and, in more recent years, Vidbeli vodka. They are also renowned for their grog production, one of the best-kept secrets of the city. The Tenth House oversees many festivals and celebrations due to their craft, and as such put Bebidos on the map as a celebration center and destination for many personal celebrations, like weddings or birthdays. Bebidos also boasts Aperion's largest casino district, drawing gamblers and risk-takers from all over the country and, more recently, internationally. The House Colors of Bebidos are Black and Red, recalling the laquered grog barrels first produced by the house when they were first founded and the unique color of a completed batch. Although production has changed drastically since then, the colors recall a strong tradition of Dyne Brewing. The House of Dyne is associated with ANIMAL, because of REASON. The Dyne Brewmasters, and therefore the city of Bebidos, hold Altrius in special reverence. The Eastern Wind God, attributed with luck, is often portrayed as more of a risk taker in Bebidian tales and artwork versus portraying his relationship with explorers. The Dyne house holds his National Ceremony in Bebidos every year, and have in more recent years turned it into a weekend-long festival, a popular destination for many thrill seekers and explorers. The Tenth House is also notable because they were the only house to be founded by the second Blood King, Gabriel Flynn. Many reasons have been attributed to this historical fact, but the most credible theory is that King Gabriel was looking for a way to bolster the spirits of his people in the many wars he engaged in during his reign. The most popular theory, however, is that one day King Gabriel decided that Rovers could "really use a good beer." Eleventh House of Art Founder: FOUNDER Bordeaux Location: d'Angers Date Founded: Blood 132 Current Head: Lord Firstname Bordeaux Heir: Heir Bordeaux Specialization: Art The Eleventh House of Art was one of the final houses to be founded by Queen Iris Flynn at the beginning of her reign. She saught to create the House of Art in order to better preserve the artistic movements and achievements of Aperonian Culture, after lamenting the great losses of art suffered in the wars of her father. The Eleventh House is considered a very malleable house, able to incorporate a great many tasks and services, due to their wide scope of focus. The Eleventh House covers painting, sculpting, folklore, dance, music, and more. They have both a performance school and a training school, in addition to housing the National Royal Museum of Aperion. Each time a Rover King or Queen is crowned, they are expected to donate a notable piece to the National Royal. Twelfth House of Innovation Founder: Nikolai Gower Location: Ribgy City (Gower Canyon) Date Founded: Blood 132 Current Head: Lord Firstname Gower Heir: Heir Gower Specialization: Innovation The Twelfth House of Art was one of the final houses to be founded by Queen Iris Flynn at the beginning of her reign. She saught to create the House of Innovation in order to create a community of innovation where great thinkers could go to collaborate and create in order to better serve their nation. Very much a product of the Age of Aperonian Enlightenment that Iris helped bring about, the House of Innovation was most powerful and popular during her reign. They have come close to falling several times, although currently they are enjoying a period of stability under King Threepwood. Thirteenth House of Rigmasters Founder: FOUNDER Dregg Location: Dresden Date Founded: Blood 132 Current Head: Lord Alexander Dregg (deceased) Heir: Jezebel Dregg S'''pecialization''': Rigmasters The Thirteenth House of Rigmasters was one of the final houses to be founded by Queen Iris Flynn at the beginning of her reign. She saught to create the House of Rigmasters in order to bridge the widening gap betwee Sails and Engines that only rigging could facilitate. She is known to have expressed disbelief that the house of Rigmasters did not already exist at the time of their founding, a fact many Dreggs like to bring up again and again. The Dreggs have, historically, occupied the last number in the Noble Houses although they were not the last Noble House to be founded. This is not reflective of rank, but rather because the Dreggs prefer to occupy this position. It has become something of a Dregg point of pride and tradition, in addition to a sense of civil identity for their home city of Dresden. To date, the Dreggs are anticipated to fall within the next ten years. Many factors have contributed to this, but the largest was the early death of Lord Alexander Dregg and his son and heir, Max Dregg, due to Drummond's Disease. Before his death, Lord Alexander Dregg had been rectify the mistakes of the previous Dregg Lords and Ladies, and return Dresden and the Dregg House to their once prominent position within court and Aperonian society. His death derailed his work and plunged his house and reputation into even further distress. The house is now in the command of his wife, Lady Regent Abagail Dregg. However, she is a regent ruler and does not have the absolute authority that a true Dregg Lord or Lady would have. She will continue to serve as Lady Regent until her daughter, Jezebel is found or declared dead, in which case the title will fall to the next determined in line. If an heir is not found, the Noble Council, consisting of the heads of each House, will determine what to do. Given the current state of Dreggian affairs, the Noble Council is most likely to declare the house as felled. Jezebel Dregg, the current heir and last of the direct Dreggian line, is believed to have run away at the age of eleven. Although the Lady Regent Dregg tried to convince the court that her daughter had instead been kidnapped, an SDF investigation into the matter proved that the Dregg Heir had left of her own accord. Her disappearance was quite a scandal at the time and remained one of the favorite court topics of the period, but as the sensation passed, speculation gave way to rumor. Many different theories exist concerning here whereabouts and motivations behind the young Dregg's disappearance, but officially her current location remains listed as unknown. Fallen Houses Throughout the eras, several houses have fallen from power. The most famous of the Noble Falls has been the House of Oremasters in ERADATE TIME. When the Oremasters unexpectedly fell, their province fell into disarray and thousands of people were left without infastructure, security, or financial support. Other fallen houses include: *House of Blackguards (Founded: Blood 5, Felled Blood 193), rumored to exist as a phantom house. *House of Oremasters (Founded: Blood 9, Felled ERANAME DATE) *House of Sailsmiths (Founded: Blood 12, Felled ERANAME DATE), since incorporated into the House of Rigmasters *House of Navigators (Founded: Blood 17, Felled Briar 14), since incorporated into the House of Cartographers *House of Culinary Arts (Founded Blood 150, Felled ERANAME DATE) *House of Storytellers (Founded Briar 28, Felled ERANAME DATE), since incorporated into the House of Messengers *House of Messengers (Founded Briar 34, Felled ERANAME DATE), duties since assumed by Guild of Messengers *House of Tacticians (Founded Briar 35, Felled ERANAME DATE), exists as secret society, duties since assumed by Silverwing Brigade New House Propositions Throughout the eras, several attempts have been made to create or reinstate a house to Noble Position. However, this usually meets with much resistance from either the Parlaiment and the Noble Court. Several Kings and Queens have commented on the need to address the system and regulate it further, although this is usually a ploy to gain further Parlaimentary support. The last King to enstate a House was King Travers, who founded the since felled House of Tacticians in Briar 35. Interestingly enough, each of the houses King Travers created have since fallen, perhaps lending creedance to the claims that the Noble system should be allowed to exist as it does, without meddling from new monarchs, guilds, or the Parlaiment. Relationships with Guilds The Lower Noble Houses have had typically tense relationships with guilds who share their same trade or market, ever since the fall of the House of Oremasters. BLAH BLAH BLAH I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER MY POSH POSH PARTY Category:Noble Houses Category:Aperion